SAO: The Land of Fairies
by yozila85
Summary: Asuna is being held captive and the group fights for her freedom. This takes place in the Fairy Dance Arc, and will include most if not all the OC's from the previous story: SAO: The World of Swords
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **A/N : Be sure to read the previous story | SAO: The World of Swords | first before you read this one, the reason being is because this story comes after.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story!**

 **3 Months after SAO was cleared**

Caleb has recovered by using his sword skills he had asked God for. He had a collection of long swords, katanas, scimitars and other swords. He understood that he needed to get into ALO and luckily, he was one of the few people to be allowed to keep a Nervegear, thus he didn't need to waste money on an Amusphere.

He woke up that morning and did his regular sword exercises that his doctor recommended for him. He then grabbed his wallet and was about to leave, when his mother called him. She walked over to the front door, and gave him the keys to a 1969 Ford Mustang Boss. He questioned why he she was giving him the keys to a car that he didn't even own.

"Take a look outside," she said, to which he did, he saw the car sitting on the driveway. He had gotten his license a few days ago, and thought he was expected to go and buy his own vehicle. The car was black with black wheels, the rim of the wheels however, were metallic red.

"How'd you get this?!" Caleb asked excitedly, "They were discontinued years ago."

"I knew someone who wanted to get rid of their Mustang, and I knew it was your favorite model, so I bought it and redid the colours and wheels, as well as installed a router in it so that it was like many modern cars." His mom said, happy that he liked it.

"Awesome, I'm going for a test drive right now. Besides I was heading to go buy a game anyways so might as well." Caleb said, smiling widely.

He walked out the door and hopped in the beautiful work of art they called a car, and put the keys in and revved the engine, he sat and enjoyed the sound before shifting into drive and, driving to the local game store.

After he parked and walked into the store, he moved towards the VR section and picked out the game he required to help Kirito, and he then walked towards the counter and bought the game As he walked out though, he saw Suguha.

"Sugu?!" Caleb, exclaimed.

"Caleb?" Suguha asked, before gasping and wrapping her arms around him and giving him a passionate kiss.

As they broke apart, Sugu asked, "I thought you were dead!"

A voice butted in, "Yeah, you piece of shit, why the fuck did you not find us sooner?"

Caleb turned to see Alex with a Jet Black crow with deep red eyes that seemed to burrow into the back of his head and Shino walking hand in hand, "We are all here to get the new game well at least me and Shi-Shi are I'm not sure about you"

The crow squawked at them and wolf gave him a look, "Yes I know Raven we could be doing other things but at least now I know why you never showed up in SAO"

Shino sighed, "He talks to a bird… I thought I knew everything when he tortured the people in a elmo mask but now he talks to a bird"

Alex gave her a mocked look of shock. "Shi-shi darling, I did that for fun Raven well i'm stuck with him" Raven cawed again "Shut it Raven you get no pussy."

The bird Squawked rudely "I said shut it, I don't care if you're some celestial being you're a bird here and you get to stay that way!"

"Can you introduce me?" Caleb asked.

"After you tell us why you didn't contact your girlfriend," Alex responded.

"Well, I was busy in rehab and I couldn't leave my house for two months, and I had a lot of work for rehab to do, if that answers your question," Caleb said.

"Ok, why were you locked in your house?" Suguha asked.

"Because I ran a guild that killed people in that death game, even though my guild only killed killers, the government saw me as a threat, and as such put me under house arrest," Caleb responded, agitated.

"Ok, that answers my questions," Alex said as Suguha jumped into Caleb's arms, "Now this is Raven, my friend, and he is a celestial being-"

"Or so he thinks," Shino said, rolling her eyes.

"Sugu, I assume that you were buying ALO. I just got it now as well. I'm not sure about you Alex but you're free to join as well, even though a game about fairies might not be your type. Owen texted me about the game and asked if I was getting it, so we might end up finding him there." Caleb said.

"I am getting the game, but us all meeting there is going to be a pain because we're all probably picking different races than each other, and because of that, all of our starting points are different." Suguha said.

"Yeah, don't worry about that, I got just the thing." Caleb said. While Caleb walked towards his car, he also said, "Don't be surprised when you look in your inventory when you get into the game." Hinting about Caleb's request to Kayaba to make sure that each of their items would be moved to any games similar to that of SAO that would support it.

When Caleb got into his car and sat down, before he started up the car, he looked at the back cover of the game. He already knew that it was made by the company, RCT Progress, which is why Asuna was trapped in ALO now. Caleb drove back home to turn his Nervegear on, once again and meet everyone there.

Caleb had been in a room, which prompted him to create a Username, and choose his race. Caleb of course picked the name Artemis. He then chose the Spriggan as his race.

 **Alfheim Online**

Artemis landed in Spriggan territory, unlike Kirito, which he landed in Sylph territory. Artemis was almost surprised to see that he had all of his items and armour from SAO. Artemis knew that Owen had been playing the game for a while now, as Oblivion, being his username of course. Artemis was also surprised to see that everyone from his friends list was still there, and he got Leafa's position, and Oblivion's position. Alex had not played the game yet and neither has Matt. He saw Kirito's profile on the list, but his status was Offline, and the only game that showed up in his list of games was 'OASWNILRDTRNE,' which if you unscrambled the letters, it spelled 'SWORD ART ONLINE, meaning that it was corrupted.

Artemis had messaged Leafa to meet him in the same spot where Kirito would land when he entered the game. When they had got there, Artemis asked "So, did you notice how your weapons and armour you had in SAO is in your inventory right now? Because I don't see you wearing your"

As Leafa started to check her inventory, she said "Oh, so you asked Kayaba for those? Before you and Kazuto killed him off."

"Well, we didn't necessarily kill him off. He exit the game just fine but I'm pretty sure he killed himself after." Artemis said.

"Well, you are right about one thing, all of my weapons and armour are in my inventory." Leafa said.

Just then, Artemis got a message notification. It was from Oblivion and it said…

 _So, I noticed you got Alfheim. I also noticed the fact that I still have all of my weapons and armour from SAO. I keep getting people following me around, asking me about my claws and how I got them. I'm not sure if you know this already, but I hate getting a lot of attention from people asking questions all the time like reporters. Anyways, you stay right there, I'm heading your way. -Oblivion_

After Artemis read the message, Artemis said, "Well, we've got some waiting to do. Oblivion is going to meet us here."

"When did he get the game? He should have been doing rehab until this point." Leafa said.

"Well, he's been putting himself under long sessions of rehab. I tried to go talk to him once and he told me, even though he wanted to see me badly, he couldn't because he needed to do rehab. He finished his rehab early and started playing ALO." Artemis explained, as Oblivion was tip toeing behind Artemis, as he gestured for Leafa to stay quiet.

Oblivion suddenly startled Artemis as Oblivion started laughing. "Shit! You don't do that to a guy!" Artemis yelled, drawing his sword, almost killing Oblivion.

"Sheesh! Trying to kill me then... So, what's the deal? Why do I still have my shit from SAO?" Oblivion asked as he stopped laughing.

"I asked Kayaba to do it, even though we might find better weapons and armour here." Artemis said.

"Okay, well how is Alex and Matt?" Oblivion asked.

"Alex's rehab is doing fine, but Matt's isn't going to smoothly." Artemis said.

"Yeah, I'm not too surprised. Exercise isn't really Matt's thing. I also saw that all of my friends from SAO on on my friends list here as well, that's how I got your locations." Oblivion said.

As Artemis got up, he said "Well, we will come here again in 3 months. I'll message you guy's when it's time."

"Time for what?" Leafa asked.

"To meet your brother here and save Asuna." Artemis said as he logged out.

 **3 months later, Dicey's Cafe**

"Enough with the crap! What's with the picture you sent me!?" Kirito yelled, referring to the picture Agil sent him.

"That picture, it was taken in the game. Here, take a look." Agil said, passing him a copy of Alfheim.

"Okay, so you're saying that someone took a picture of Asuna in another game." Kirito asked.

"Caleb, Owen, Alex, and Suguha are playing the game, they might be of help if you find them there." Agil said.

"So, Caleb was right. Sugou decided to trap a bunch of SAO player's into another game." Kirito said.

Suddenly, Caleb walked into the cafe behind them and said, "C'mon, you wanna help Asuna? Get home and get your Nervegear on and we'll be on our way."

Kirito got up and, Caleb gestured Kirito to get into his car to give him a ride. When they got to Kirito's place, he thought about putting the Nervegear on as he was scared to put it on ever since the SAO incident. He thought about it, but then he realized that there wasn't any scary incidents on the news about ALO, so he put his Nervegear on and entered ALO as a Spriggan.

Soon after he chose his username and race, he was already falling towards Spriggan territory, however a big black pit started to form, which Kirito fell into. After he started falling into Sylph territory and landed on his head.

"Hello, old friend," Kirito heard a voice coming from a bit away, to his left.

He looked and saw Artemis, with all of his armor and weapons from SAO, which surprised him, as he didn't know he could get those weapons and armor.

"Check your inventory, I have a surprise for you," Artemis said, smiling.

Kirito did as Artemis asked and opened his inventory, he saw that all his items were corrupted except for his old weapons and armor, which he equipped and he then saw something strange, an item that was called, Yui's Heart.

Artemis saw it and smiled, "Well put it in your hands, I won't wait all day to see my friends daughter."

Kirito quickly opened it and saw that it was a teardrop shaped gem, he pressed it with his finger and a brilliant glow encompassed the gem. The gem formed a young girl, one that looked very adorable.

"Yui," Kirito muttered, unbelieving for a second, before smiling, and saying, "Yui, do you remember me?"

The girl opened her eyes, and saw him, "Yes I remember you, daddy."

She then jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, "daddy, daddy," she kept repeating the word, overjoyed at the sight of her father.

"Yes, it's me," Kirito said, smiling softly, he then set her down and told her that he was in a whole new game, called Alfheim Online, he then told her he was trying to find 'mommy'. She sat for a second, trying to process this information.

As she was doing this, Oblivion had arrived. As he landed he said, "She looks a lot like you, doesn't she?"

"She does look like she could be Kirito and Asuna's biological child." Artemis said.

"Do you see anything unusual about this game Yui?" Kirito asked.

"Well, the Cardinal system needs updating. The game does use a lot of things from SAO." Yui said.

As Yui continued to explain, Wolf landed behind Artemis and said, "So, Asuna is stuck in this game? If that's the case, let me get my elmo mask and kill everyone."

"The elmo mask, it's becoming some kind of meme to us now." Oblivion said, as he started hovering above the ground.

Kirito finally noticed that the others were there, and asked Yui to tell him how to fly. After he got the basics down, they flew towards Leafa's direction, as they saw on the map that she was in combat.

When they got there, they saw 12 Salamanders attacking Leafa. They all drew their weapons and flew towards them.

As Artemis just reached one, he drew both his swords and sliced the guy into pieces before he could turn to realize that Artemis got there. He then switched to another one and blocked his first initial attack. Artemis pushed his blade away and then stabbed him through the chest. Artemis flew towards another one that was fighting Leafa and then, before he noticed that Artemis was behind him, Artemis quickly decapitated him. Artemis then flew back towards a group of 3 and then killed them all by quickly knocking their swords out of their hands and then sliced them up differently for each one.

They then landed on the ground and saw as there were 6 left who followed them. Kirito quickly ran towards one and then sliced through his chest, and then switched to another one that came in behind him and grabbed his thing? and then quickly stabbed through his chest. Kirito then jumped at one and took his sword and blocked his attack, then he swiftly sliced him up until he died.

Wolf ran towards a group of two, while he drew his khopesh and he quickly cut them in half after blocking their attacks.

Oblivion ran towards one and quickly kicked him back after blocking his attack with his claws. He then cut the guy's hand off and then stabbed him through the neck with his claws.

There was one left hovering above the ground, which no one charged at him yet, as he started to speak...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

After they fought the 12 Salamanders (Except for one) Kirito asked, "Now, it's your turn. You gonna fight or not?"

"No, my magic skill is about to reach 100 so I'd rather not die just yet." The remaining Salamander said, before flying off.

"Aw please! I wanted to put my Elmo mask on and torture you…" Wolf said.

"There we go, with the damn Elmo mask again. I think a bloody big bird mask would be scarier." Oblivion said.

"Aww… Don't hurt the poor guy like that," Artemis said to Oblivion.

"Guys, listen. We need to get to a town to stay at until tomorrow." Kirito said.

"Really? I could go on all night if I wanted to." Oblivion said.

"C'mon, we're wasting our time, let's fly over to Sylvain." Kirito said as he started to hover unsteadily above the ground.

"No! That's in Sylph territory! There is too many Sylph there, they can overpower you guys easily." Leafa protested.

"Wait, does that mean we can fight back in another territory? If we don't provoke them then we should be good." Kirito said.

"By the way Kirito, I've restarted the SWC guild in Alfheim. Would you mind joining?" Artemis asked.

"I'm a solo player, and you know that Artemis. Besides, PK'ing is one of the main features of Alfheim." Kirito said.

"Oh I know that, but you would benefit greatly, due to the fact that this guild's quest is to do exactly what you want to do, go find Asuna." Artemis said, "And we have the equipment required already, all we need is the support of a race like the Spriggans or Sylphs and we'll be good, however I heard from one of our spies that a Sylph is betraying his own race to the Salamanders, oh and Leafa, get that weirdo you call a friend, Recon, to find out which one it is, however I think he may already have an idea."

"Sounds like a plan, but first, before Kirito joins the guild and I message Recon, let's focus on getting to Sylvain." Leafa said.

The group flew to Sylvain, in Sylph territory. When they had gotten there, Leafa asked if Kirito knew how to land but he said no and he ended up hitting the tower in the center of town, creating a somewhat explosion type sound as he hit the tower. When they landed, Oblivion said, "My oh my, does this remind me of the most terrible shit ever, 9/11. Kirito, you're very evil, you know that?"

"Be quiet, I'm not that evil. If I was I would have hit two of them, but there isn't two of them." Kirito said.

"You both are evil, the both of you. You two are worse than Wolf with the Elmo mask." Artemis said.

"Shut it! I did that for fun!" Wolf said.

"Okay, I think we should end this topic right now before we get any ideas." Oblivion said.

"Ideas!? You are evil!" Leafa yelled.

"I know I'm evil! I'm the most emotionless being I know! Well, aside from Wolf here who tortures people while wearing an Elmo mask." Oblivion said.

"Bullshit," Artemis said, laughing, "Have you seen PoH, that bastard was more emotionless, than you, you weirdo, besides you have a girlfriend, what girl wants an emotionless scumbag."

"Well one, fuck PoH, second… Aw fuck you're right, I'm not even close to being emotionless, I just hate certain people." Oblivion said.

"Same, bro," Artemis said, laughing.

"This is great, we're learning stuff. Let's go get some drinks and then log out." Oblivion said.

 **The group then went to bar by the outskirts of town.**

"I ain't wanting to log out, believe it or not." Artemis said, "I just don't want to admit that I actually liked SAO."

"Now that's emotionless and cold, much worse than PoH." Oblivion said.

"No, actually I bet PoH liked SAO too. He led a guild focused on PK'ing in a death game, I don't think anything compares." Artemis said, "I liked it because it was exhilarating to know that I might die in battle, truth is, I'm not emotionless, I'm crazy."

"Actually, Kirito hitting that tower was much worse than anything, nothing compares." Oblivion said, laughing.

"Ok, shut up, will you?" Kirito said, glaring at him.

"Wait a second, I just remembered why you don't have Dark Repulsor, it was destroyed in the fight against Heathcliff," Artemis exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone else in the bar.

One man recognised Artemis immediately and, unfortunately called the group out, as he was there during the last boss fight, "Hey Artemis, that you?"

Artemis cringed, as much as he ended up gathering it, he hated attention, "Yup, that's me, the guy that died just before Kirito killed the bastard, Heathcliff."

"That's not what you're remembered for, you protected many players from dying at Laughing Coffin's hands," The man said.

"Oh, I thought everyone thought I was dead," Artemis muttered.

"Well because of that, we all, grieved, but now that we see that you're alive, we can stop grieving and celebrate," The man said, hearing Artemis.

"Ok, but first, we must conquer the World Tree, as Asuna, of the Knight's of the Blood Oath, is trapped inside this game, if you wish you may join my guild that I created, based off my old one, formed so that we could free the 300 remaining players of SAO stuck in this game, who's with me!" Artemis called, changing his answer to a call to join his guild. Little did he know that he would add 20 people to his guild so soon. He sent them to his headquarters in Spriggan territory, to be trained by his best trainers currently. He then messaged his trainers that he was sending new men to them tomorrow, that he was letting these men rest before sending them off to train, he told them that they should be there by the end of week, that being in 3 days.

 **Three days later, Sylvain**

"Okay, now I want to bring to your guy's attention that there is no city at the top of the world tree. It's a big lie. This big phony loser, named Suguo used this game just to trap SAO player's. They can only log out if they have access to GM commands, meaning they have to get to a command console." Artemis said.

"Suguo? Yeah, that pedophile, is the reason why Asuna is trapped inside of ALO. The dumb cunt thinks if the Yuuki family adopts him, apparently that means it'd be like he married her and shit and then they can actually have a wedding." Kirito said.

"Well technically speaking, if he does that he ca-" Leafa said, until Artemis interrupted.

"Or, how about we kill the bastard, plain and simple. We can all wear Elmo masks too, and let's do it IRL, oh that'll get everyone up in a tizzy." He said, smiling like a madman.

"Yeah but how would you cover it up? He's part of a big company after all." Oblivion asked.

"I'll put his body and the weapon in a furnace, clean the blood, then done!" Artemis said.

"Yeah but where are you gonna get the furnace?" Oblivion asked.

"I was going to drug him, put him in my car, drive him to Wolf's torture room, then he puts an Elmo mask on, we torture him, and then we put him in the furnace alive." Artemis said.

"Dear god Artemis, are you okay?" Leafa asked.

"Oh no, I'm more than okay, I just can't wait to kill that fucker, once and for all!" Artemis started cackling madly.

"Jeez Artemis, this guy must be a total fuckboy if you want to kill him that badly." Oblivion said.

"Oblivion, shut it, I know exactly why I want to kill him. He's not just a total fuckboy, he's a rapist, that's why we gotta get Asuna out of this game, at the moment, she's his personal toy." Artemis said.

"In that case, Suguo will be my little plaything before Asuna becomes a little plaything of Suguo's. Suguo is not allowed to have playthings." Wolf said. "And yes, when I torture him, I will slap on a bloody big bird mask oh his head."

"But the thing is, she already is a plaything, so that's why we gotta go now!" Artemis yelled, startling everyone.

"Suguo is not allowed to have playthings! I will slit his dick until it's dysfunctional…" Wolf said, insanely, as he got up out of his chair, pushing it over.

 **Central Tower**

"You know, if we just flew up here instead of take all of those stairs, this would be easier." Oblivion said.

"Hey, it's good exercise." Leafa said.

Oblivion just stared at her with a slightly angry face and said, "We're in a game, I'm becoming fatter as we walk up the stairs, not thinner."

"He's got somewhat of a point. You wouldn't become fat playing a game." Kirito said.

"That was a metaphor. I wanted to refrain from talking about how we pretty much looked like zombies after SAO." Oblivion said.

"If I didn't do rehab, I could have scared everyone into thinking that there was a zombie apocalypse." Wolf said.

"Let me guess, that was a metaphor too?" Oblivion said.

"Actually it wasn't. All of that could have happened accidentally." Wolf said.

"Now would you look at this view, I feel like I can just touch the sky right now, but Suguo is mean bastard and he won't let us do that." Oblivion said.

"You mean that Suguo is a rapist cunt and should just die in the corner of an alleyway." Artemis said, smiling.

"There has got to be a reason why you want him to die that much." Oblivion said.

"Oh you'll see exactly why when we get to the world tree." Artemis said.

"Leafa!" A very obnoxious voice said in the background.

"Who said that! I will kill every single one of you!" Wolf said, agitated by the voice.

"Hey, calm down, it's just me." Recon said, walking in from behind.

"What do you want Recon? We're on a very important mission right now and we can't waste anymore time." Leafa said.

"You can't just leave like that! How come you did?" Recon asked.

"Well, she left because we are going to kill a rapist cunt who owns this game." Artemis said, smiling.

"Um, Leafa, is he okay?" Recon asked.

"Oh god, I don't know, that's what I'm gonna find out when we get to the World Tree." Leafa said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm coming with you!" Recon said.

"Actually, I told you to investigate someone? Remember?" Leafa asked.

"Oh right… Alright then… I'd best be going then…" Recon said, gloomily.

As Recon left, the group flew towards a huge mountain, which came over the altitude limit, so they had to go through a cave. Before they did, Leafa said, "All right, so two of us will log out and then the other three will have to guard their avatars."

"I guess that's fair, I'm getting hungry after all, and I'm sure some of you guy's are too." Oblivion said.

"How about this, me and Kazuto log out and have something to eat first, and then you three log out and eat." Leafa said.

"I guess that's fair." Oblivion said, as Leafa and Kirito logged out. Just after, Yui flew out of Kirito's pocket.

"Oh hey Yui. I'm getting the feeling that something or someone is watching us, can you see if there is anyone around?" Oblivion said.

"No, I don't sense any player's in the area, though there might be a tracker spell put on one of us." Yui said.

"Yui is right, there is a tracker following one of us. We'll have to kill it in the caves that way it can't just fly away." Artemis said.

"How do you know that for sure?" Yui asked.

"I was reincarnated from a world which had an anime about the events of SAO, and the events afterwards. If you think about it, I pretty much asked God to create a world much like it that I can be reincarnated into." Artemis said.

"I don't understand." Yui said.

"Yeah well I don't think an AI will know what reincarnation means. I'll tell you, it means to die in one world and then to born in another world." Artemis explained.

"I- I think I get it. You died in another world, and then a God reincarnated you into our universe you're saying?" Yui asked.

"Pretty much." Artemis said, as Leafa and Kirito logged back on.

"Okay, it's your guy's turn." Leafa said

"I'm not hungry, Wolf, Oblivion, you go ahead and eat." Artemis said.

They logged off, and Artemis sat on ground, glaring at nothing, "If you won't kill him, I will, Kirito, he may try to kill you when you end this and log everyone off, but you you aren't man enough to kill the one who killed you," He muttered under his breathe, but sadly Leafa heard him.

She grabbed his shirt and yells, "This guy will try and kill Kirito!? Why didn't you say this before!?"

"I'm sorry, but I will be there, even though Kirito will get attacked at Asuna's hospital, Kirito wins either way, but this time, Suguo will die," Artemis said, glaring at her, "I will kill him, and I will do it in such a way I can never be blamed for it."

"Okay, now I see why you want to kill him." Leafa said.

As Wolf and Oblivion logged back on, Oblivion said, "You guy's talking about Suguo? I bet he's a skinny fuckboy who can't keep a relationship for more than a week." Oblivion said.

"Actually, the world I was reincarnated from had a guy just like that. A skinny fuckboy gangster wannabe who can't keep a relationship for more than a week. You have no idea how much you and me wanted to beat the shit out of him." Artemis said.

"I can only imagine. Let's get to that cave now." Oblivion said, getting up.

The group walked through the cave. It was too dark to see in there, so Kirito activated a spell that allowed them to see inside the cave. They kept walking through and heard a squeaking sound, like a bat would make. Leafa then took the group over to a split in the paths and then activated a spell which created a rock wall. She told everyone to be quiet as it would break the spell.

"That can't be a player, it's got red eyes, like a bat." Kirito said. Leafa then moved out of the split path and then activated a spell, which she used to shoot bright yellow beams at the bat, which killed it.

"C'mon guys, they're coming!" Leafa said.

"They!? Who is coming!?" Kirito asked.

"The Salamanders! If that was a high level tracker, they must have a high level mage! C'mon, we gotta hurry!" Leafa said.

"Ooh, look at the lake! I'll jump right in there with an Elmo mask and kill all of the monsters in there!" Wolf said.

"Shut it! We need to get into town before it's too late!" Leafa yelled.

As they were running towards the arch that goes to town, the Salamanders activated a high level earth spell, creating a barrier at the door. Kirito jumped up to try and destroy it, but as the sword impacted on the wall, Kirito was knocked back and fell on his back.

"That's a high level earth spell, doing that won't do anything." Leafa said.

"W-Why didn't you tell me that before?" Kirito said.

Artemis drew both his swords and ran towards the Salamanders at the front, using shields. Kirito asked Leafa and Oblivion if they can heal them in battle, as they were both Sylphs, they were specialized in healing spells. Wolf drew his khopesh and ran towards the Salamanders, not caring if he killed them even though Wolf was a Salamander himself.

Artemis quickly jumped over one of them and stabbed him through the back, but had jump back because the mages at the back were activating a spell which would hurl flaming boulders at them at an impossible speed.

Leafa and Oblivion quickly healed them and they ran towards them again, but didn't reach them because the mages were already activating the spell again. Kirito and Artemis fell back but they were hit again by the spell.

Leafa and Oblivion healed them again. As they did, Yui said, "Put a shield around them, now!"

Leafa didn't understand why but Oblivion was already casting it on Artemis.

Artemis instantly used a dark magic spell that would create an explosion that, in theory, could destroy a mountain, but as he had already used it once, saw that it was much weaker, what it did was technically a sticky bomb, casting it on one person, and leaving an explosion that could destroy anything within 10 feet of the creature, the only way to get rid of it is touching another creature, meaning that it creates the most dangerous game of tag ever.

Leafa saw this and cast a shield of Kirito, as she did this Artemis blew up his chosen man, and Kirito began to cast his own spell.

Kirito finished casting his spell and grew 10 feet in size, he then formed into a monster, Gleam Eyes. He charged the group of attackers and tore them to shreds, he even ate a guy.

As he finished, they looked for Wolf, and saw his remaining light, he was hit by spell after spell because he never fell back, he had killed 4 of them before he died it seemed.

Artemis pulled out one of the spells he had learned and revived the ungrateful bastard, "What the fuck took you guys so fucking long!?" He yelled at Artemis, who shrugged.

"Sorry, we had a bigger problem than someone who doesn't know when to fall back," Artemis said, "I could have let you disappear, if only to be rid of your ungrateful attitude."

"Oh shut up," Wolf grumbled.

"You want to die again?" Artemis said, "And by the way, I can't use that spell for another 10 minutes now, so do you want to take that chance?"

"Urgh, you're lucky I want to kill that bastard Suguo." Wolf said.

"Hey! Will you two just stop? Let's just get into town, Kirito, we'll wait for you while you get info from that grunt." Oblivion said.

The group walked into town, Leafa checked her messages and saw one from Recon. She logged out for a moment to find out she missed a ton of calls from him...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urlolutze**

 **A/N: Hey guys DWK3 here. I have decided to help with the story a bit more so please if you have a OC you wanna use pm me. I will be watching the reviews as well if you are following my story** **Origins:Wolf** **then we are introducing the most important bird in this whole universe. Please follow/Favorite/review and enjoy.**

 **Sugu's Room**

"Hey Nagata, what's with all the calls?" Sugu asked, while on the phone with Recon.

"Where were you Suguha?" Recon asked.

"I was dealing with some, in game stuff." Sugu said.

"We've got trouble, like big trouble. Sigurd's coming after us, and that's not all. He betrayed the Sylph commander." Recon said.

"Betrayed her? How?" Sugu asked. "Start from the beginning and tell me everything that happened."

"We're running out of time! Okay, remember when the Salamanders ambushed us in the ancient forest? Didn't that whole setup seem a little, weird to you?" Recon asked.

"I don't know, not really. Why do you think is was weird?" Sugu asked.

"Remember how Sigurd said he'd be the decoy and he'd lure them away?" Recon asked.

"Yeah, well now that you mention it…" Sugu said.

"Don't you think it was out of character? Usually he'd make someone else do it. Right?" Recon asked.

"Yeah, I guess… Right, it's weird but what's your point?" Sugu asked.

"Okay, I found out that he'd been working as a spy for the Salamanders, actually for a while now." Recon said.

"What!? Do you have proof? Or did you just hear about it?" Sugu asked

"Remember how I said that something has been bugging me? I've used a transparency spell and I've been following Sigurd all day." Recon said. "I tracked him to a back alley and I saw him and a couple others put on invisibility cloaks. They were up to something, that's for sure. I followed them down to the sewers, there were two sketchy guy's waiting for him. I couldn't believe it, they were Salamanders. They were too far so I couldn't hear everything, but I heard the Salamanders say they put a tracer on you."

"Keep going, then what?" Sugu asked.

"The Salamanders caught me. I'm still in the sewers, paralyzed by the poison arrow." Recon said.

"And now I know why you kept calling me IRL." Sugu said.

Recon continued and told Leafa to go to a meeting, where the Sylphs and the Catsi would form an alliance. Sugu put her Amusphere on and then told the group that they needed to go there and stop the Salamanders before they got to the World Tree.

"Well, let's quit wasting time and go already!"Artemis called, already charging down the tunnel to the exit he saw.

"Well, looks like he's got the right idea, let's get moving!" Wolf yelled, running off behind Artemis.

Oblivion sighed, "Well, we're wasting daylight just sitting here, so let's move," He said before activating Blur of Aura, an ability that everyone thought was gone along with SAO.

As Kirito walked off to follow them, Leafa called to him, "Kirito, wait," she said, downtrodden, "I know the Salamanders are heading for the world tree, and you would probably be better off with them, so I wouldn't blame you if you ran off," She said, on the verge of tears.

Kirito was surprised, he never thought that way, but instead of doing as she said, he was angry, "I would NEVER betray my friends, not in a million years, would I ever, ever, think of bringing my friends to harm, so you just gotta deal with me for a while longer, ok?"

This brought a smile to Leafa's face, "That makes me so happy," she said, tearing up, "so happy."

"Well, as Oblivion said, we're wasting daylight, so let's get moving," Kirito said, grabbing Leafa's hand and charging off in the direction Artemis took, only to find a Artemis and his friends finishing off a bunch of Orcs.

"Let's get our asses on the road," Artemis yelled, once again taking off.

They soon managed to get out of the cave and into the air.

"You don't think they're going to take over two races headquarters, do ya?" Artemis asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but they must have a reason, they're preparing for the World Tree," Leafa answered.

"This could be a problem," Artemis said, before asking Kirito, "Do you still have Starburst Stream?"

"Of course, and for that, I thank you, do you still have Black Flame Flurry?" Kirito responded.

"Yup, I do, and that's probably an extra from Kayaba, I never asked for our skills to remain intact, so you should really be thanking him." Artemis answered.

They soon arrived at the plateau that the meeting for the Sylphs and the Caitsith was taking place, but along with the members of the meeting, there was around 64 Salamanders in the group.

As the group landed, Artemis handed Kirito a weapon, it was his first magic sword, received from a rare in SAO on the first floor, it was a sword shaped like the Master Sword from the Legend of Zelda, but with a black blade and red dragon wings for a crossguard and a ruby for a pommel.

"What's this?" Kirito asked, quietly.

"For Dual Wielding, Dark Repulsor is destroyed remember?" Artemis answered.

Kirito quickly equipped it and called for the leader of the invading Salamanders.

The leader, a high ranking Salamander named, General Eugene, approached, and questioned, who Kirito was, until he saw Artemis in the background. "Well, looks like we've got ourselves a fight between two of the strongest players in the game, don't we, Artemis?"

"Nah, I'm sitting this one out, because you're facing the hero of SAO, Kirito himself!" Artemis called.

"Ah… so are you stronger than Artemis, Kirito?" Eugene asked.

"Sadly no, but I doubt you'll be able to defeat me," Kirito answered.

"Well, you have improved, Kirito, since our last duel at least," Artemis said, "So we don't exactly know that yet."

The two stood against each other, Kirito on one side, and General Eugene on the other. Kirito drew both his blades, and screamed before launching himself at Eugene, slashing away at him, though he soon found that he had to evade Eugene's strikes, for he could not block them, as it passed right through his new sword. He, however, could block with Elucidator, as it too, was a special type of magic sword. He managed to land a few hits on the General, before being launched into the side of a mountain. Eugene laughed before becoming so shocked that he couldn't breathe. Kirito came crashing into Eugene, his swords tearing into him, ripping him apart, ending his life, and ending the battle.

After Kirito landed and everyone stopped cheering, Oblivion said, "Wow, you ripped him apart. If you had an Elmo mask though, it'd be more enjoyable to watch."

"Oh my god, again with the Elmo mask." Kirito moaned.

"What's wrong with the Elmo mask? It's a form of entertainment." Wolf said, smiling.

"Shut it with the Elmo mask already!" Leafa yelled.

"Ach- Okay! I don't know about Wolf though, he really likes wearing those things." Oblivion said.

The group turned to see the Sylphs and the Caitsith congratulating Kirito. Before the group left, decided to give them a bag full of money, but he did this as they were heading to the World Tree to beat it, as they also needed new gear. The group left to the World Tree but when they had gotten there, they had to log out in an inn because the server was going down for maintenance…

 **The next day**

Wolf logged on early today, he decided to walk around town and see If he could upgrade his gear. He didn't find anything that he was interested in, except for some metal that he could ask Oblivion or possibly Lisbeth to upgrade his Khopesh later. As he walked around, he heard an unusual sound. This sound was nothing like anything he thought he'd hear in a game. It was his Raven. It flew down to it's shoulders as it's eyes glowed dim red.

"Raven! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Wolf said. "Hey, what's going on?"

" _Your friends, they are going to the top of that tree, right?"_ The Raven asked.

"Correct. Kirito's girlfriend never woke up from SAO. We're coming to get her out." Wolf said.

" _There is no city on the top, you know that right?"_ Raven asked.

"Well, I do remember our group talking about how a man who made ALO, named Suguo, made the game for one purpose, to hold Sword Art Online player's captive. One of them being Asuna." Wolf explained.

" _Well, I found something interesting in the real world for you."_ Raven said.

"Oh really? You wandering off while I sleep? What did you get?" Wolf asked, wondering what his Raven could have found that could prove interesting to him.

" _I found a Elmo mask, lying beside a dead body of one that died recently. I took the Elmo mask and I dipped it in his blood. I hope you're happy."_ Raven said.

"Yes! I needed a new one, thanks! Now… I can torture people with the joy of them knowing that I look like a fucking demon from hell…" Wolf said, unknowing that Artemis and the group were walking towards him and heard what he said.

"Well shit, that bird of yours must've gotten you something very nice." Oblivion said.

"An Elmo mask. He wandered off while I was fighting the Salamanders with you guy's and found one, by a dead body. I don't know how he did it, but he is a celestial being after all." Wolf said.

"Pfft, celestial… I know celestial, and that bird doesn't talk, I've met with god himself, so don't tell me that bird is celestial," Artemis said, nonchalantly.

Artemis then heard a voice emanating from the bird, " _FOOL, I AM THE SPIRIT OF DEATH!_ "

"Heh, I guess it is then, though I am interested, how did the spirit of death get into ALO?" Artemis asked.

The bird answered for Wolf, calm now, " _I managed to covert my life force into a program, I then transported the program into Wolf's Amusphere, that's how I'm here."_

"Can anyone tell me what the fuck is going on!" Oblivion said with increasing volume.

"I don't think Raven will allow just anyone to hear his voice, Oblivion," Artemis answered.

" _That's not necessarily true,_ " Raven said, everyone hearing his voice, surprising everyone, " _I just choose who may or may not hear my voice, and I feel as you should trusted, as you are my bearer's friends,_ "

Yui popped out of Kirito's pocket and said, "I knew you weren't from this game, I sensed that you were a different type of being."

This startled Raven, as he never knew that Kirito had an AI, for AI's were able to see who you were through code and player ID, thus being able to know exactly who or what you were.

"Well we're going for a crack at the World Tree this afternoon, so best-" Artemis was interrupted by Yui, once again popping out her pocket.

"Mommy! I sense mommy," she called.

"Really, where?!" Kirito asked urgently.

"Up there, in the tree!"Yui answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

Kirito flew upwards, hoping he could reach Asuna. Leafa told him beforehand that they put a barrier at the top of the tree, but Kirito flew off anyways. The rest of the group followed him up there.

"Kirito! That's a barrier! There's no point!" Leafa yelled.

"No! I have to try!" Kirito said, trying to destroy the barrier.

"C'mon Kirito, there's no point man, we gotta go in through the bottom." Oblivion said.

Suddenly, Yui tried communicating with Asuna, but she didn't know if she could hear her. Later though, a card was dropped from the top of the tree. It was a GM access card.

"A card? What is this Yui?" Kirito asked.

"It's a GM access card! We can access a GM with it!" Yui said.

"Any GM?" Kirito asked.

"No, it only works for one GM console." Yui said.

The group flew down to the entrance of the World Tree. The group took a closer look at the card, and wondered why it fell from the top, however Artemis already knew why it fell from the top of the tree.

"Asuna dropped it from the top of the tree." Artemis said.

Yui flew out her pocket and said, "I did try and communicate with her, but I don't know if she heard me."

"If that card fell from the top after you did that Yui, then she is definitely up there." Oblivion said.

"Hey Raven, is there anyone up there?" Wolf Asked.

* _A young girl is trapped in a big bird cage up there. Artemis is right, she is up there.*_ Raven said to everyone.

"We have to clear the tree, but I'd rather wait for the Sylphs and the Catsith to come first. They should be buying new gear to raid it." Artemis explained.

"They aren't gonna be coming for a while though." Leafa said with a slight frown.

"No, I'm going alone." Kirito said.

The group glared at him as if he was crazy. Artemis then said, "No Kirito, I know what's gonna happen. There's gonna be too many npc's, the quest is designed to be unbeatable, and we only need to open a gap big enough to let you through, and then Yui can use the code in that card to get into the palace."

"Let's just take a nice walk over there and then if they don't get to the tree yet then we can have lunch. Yes, I did make lunches for everyone." Oblivion said.

The group walked to the base of the World Tree. The Sylphs and the Catsith didn't get there yet, but Wolf suggested that they walked into the tree and test the NPC's skills first. Artemis agreed to the idea, just because he wanted Kirito and the others to get the idea of the Tree's difficulty.

"You guys ready?" Artemis asked before approaching the gates.

"Ready when you are," Oblivion said.

"What are we waiting for, an invitation? Let's burn this fucker to the ground." Wolf said.

The group readied their weapons and charged through the gate. Kirito fought the NPC's with pure rage, slashing his weapons at them, killing many.

Artemis was cool and collected, burning through the enemy units, his skill not at all diminished from SAO. He knew that these were AI rather than regular monsters, thus managed to gain the upper hand in the fight, he understood that these enemies were crazy strong in numbers, yet extremely weak one on one. He ducked under one strike while slicing upwards, ending another's life, before turning and decapitating the one who attacked him. He shot upwards and aided Kirito, fighting off those against his back, but it was then that Kirito shot upwards himself, and was shot by many arrows, each one striking him did little damage, yet it wasn't long before swords were flying his way, each striking did a lot of damage, it ended his life slowly, and painfully. The pain was not as bad as in Aincrad, for the pain reduction was at 5 in SAO, leaving Kirito very surprised at how much pain he was really feeling, as he'd died before, very painfully at that.

Kirito's remaining light fell slowly, but as the NPC's began to target him, Artemis flew past Kirito's remaining light, picking it up in the process, he then called for a retreat, which everyone abided by, and exited the dungeon.

As they landed outside the tree, Artemis began his resurrection spell, and as it cast, Kirito appeared, he was in a weird mood, "Thanks, but don't do that again."

"Nope, not gonna happen, and if you think you're going in again right away, you're wrong, I know the Sylphs and Caitsith are almost here, and will be here in a couple hours or so, so I feel like a duel, what do you say?" Artemis said, smirking.

Kirito was surprised to say the least, he'd never seen Artemis this way, he never ordered anyone around and always respected his friends wishes, but if it was a duel he wanted, then a duel he would get.

"I see you've decided, and we will duel at the North Terrace, meet you there, I suggest you go and eat up, I'm gonna log off for a bit, so see you there," Artemis said. He then went through his menu and logged off.

Kirito did the same, and as he logged off he found Suguha coming into his room, she grabbed his collar and yelled into his face, "Why did you accept, he knows that you can't defeat him, and while you're dueling you might die, both of you, because you're still using Nervegears, so please don't do it. He doesn't understand, he refuses to understand that he may be killed by his Nervegear, so please don't do it."

"Don't worry, we're not in SAO anymore, there is no program that would allow me to die, besides we are dueling not fighting to the death, or so I think," Kirito assured went downstairs to go eat something before the duel.

Back where Caleb lived, he was driving his car to the store for his mother, as she was laid in bed and didn't want to get up. "Man, this sucks, but at least the store isn't far from here," He said.

He got to the store and back in one piece, though he had gone and got himself some McDonald's for the road home, however as he was leaving he saw a guy trying to hurt someone, the man was armed with a knife, but little did the man know, Caleb carried his swords in the back seat of his car. He drew his katana, and exits the vehicle, he walked towards the man and stopped, he was no less than 10 feet away from the man, his hood was up on his sweater, and his eyes were covered in darkness, "I thought there would be less people like you in this place, but guess I'll have to kill you, won't be too hard, for you only have that puny little knife, while I have myself a masterly crafted katana, it'll cut through that blade in no time," He said, chuckling darkly.

The man quickly realized his folly, sensing that the boy in front of him was experienced with his weapon, he ran and Caleb sheathed his weapon, and looked to the poor woman, and called the cops, he let the woman handle that, for he didn't like police, he never knew why though.

He waited for the cops to arrive before driving off in his car, he refused any reward the woman tried to offer him, and drove home.

As he logged on he saw Leafa waiting for him, he instinctively knew that she wasn't happy, "What the hell are you doing on so late, you should have been here an hour ago," She said.

"Sorry, just had to deal with someone who was attempting to murder someone," he replied nonchalantly.

Leafa, for as long as she knew him, knew that he never let someone kill someone and live to tell the tale, "You killed him, didn't you?" she asked, worried.

"Nope, just had to threaten to kill him, he ran off pretty quick, little fucker, trying to kill a woman, turns out he's her ex, and he was very upset to see her leave him," Artemis replied, knowing that he couldn't lie to her.

"Anyway's, you have a match with my brother, so you best be off, I'll tell him why you're late," Leafa told him.

He flew as fast as he could towards the North Terrace, as he arrived, he saw Kirito get a message. He quickly read it, and nodded to him, "So you fought off a murderer in real life, good job."

"Thank's, now, a fight to the death should be fun, don't you think, rather than some dumb duel, but in duel format, so we don't lose anything if we die," Artemis said surprising Kirito, as he thought this would be a simple duel.

He nodded, "Um… yes ok, duel to the death it is," He said stuttering, for he was slightly worried what his sister told him could happen.

Artemis sent the duel request, and Kirito accepted it, and the 60 second counter began. Artemis shrugged his shoulders, relaxing the tension in them, while Kirito stretched and drew his swords.

Artemis's Shadow can do a life drain ability and thus prevented him from dying on multiple occasions, it also, the long in remains embedded in its victim, drains the opponent's HP bar faster and heals the user faster. His other sword, Hellfire, only added fire damage, and in turn, can increase the damage significantly, and on top of that, it does more damage the angrier he was.

Kirito's Elucidator can block any weapon, no matter what type of weapon it is, and it also adds 48 Strength and 28 Agility, and the other blade he wielded, a custom named sword called, Demon's Fang, could do burning poison damage, a type of poison than felt like fire, and spread just as quickly, when a body is fully poisoned, the damage stops and all it does is make the poisoned opponent feel pain equivalent to fire damage. Though one with any way to block status effects, like Artemis's amulet, or a high fortitude, could resist all effects of the poison.

The counter reached 0 and the two charged at each other, Kirito swinging, only on the offensive, but though he had a full offence, his Agility was high enough to black many of the strike that Artemis could put out. Artemis however was not even thinking about offence, not because Kirito was overwhelming him, but because he wanted Kirito to wear himself out, but after a while, he realized that wasn't going to happen, so as Kirito went in for a strike many call the double thrust low, Artemis crossed his blades and pinned Kirito's blades to the ground, he then took a kick at Kirito's head, knocking him away. Kirito got up quickly and, now, was on defence, Artemis blocked a swing coming at him from the right while ducking under a swing from the left, he then swung his leg at Kirito's leg, effectively tripping him. Artemis, as Kirito was falling took an upwards swing at Kirito's neck, but was blocked by an extremely fast swing by Elucidator, Kirito managed to push himself up from that block and swung Demon's Fang at Artemis, but he once again blocked the strike, Artemis landed a cut on Kirito, slicing his arm. A strike came at Artemis, and he blocked it, but that strike was only a distraction, as Kirito, cunningly, took a hard swipe at Artemis's leg, smashing it to the side, toppling him, but as Kirito went in for the finishing blow, Artemis rolled out of the way and flipped over Kirito, faster than Kirito could achieve at the moment, due to his stance, and stuck him in the back with Shadow, healing himself back up, and as Kirito squirmed in pain, decapitated him, with one backhanded strike from Hellfire.

Artemis quickly cast Resurrection on him, and Kirito once again appeared from his remaining light.

"If we were SAO right now, there'd be no way of reviving him Leafa." Artemis said, smiling.

"How'd you know I told him not to duel you?" Leafa asked.

"If I wasn't here, you'd be dueling Kirito, so it's not because of my reincarnation. I just had a hunch is all. I knew you'd be worried about him using the Nervegear." Artemis said.

The rest of the group flew towards them. Oblivion heard a bit of what they said. Oblivion said, "The only way that someone can get microwaved by the Nervegear is if the game a person is playing is programmed to do that. We used to program our own little games in High School."

"Maybe that Suguo guy added something like that, then that could be the case?" Leafa questioned.

"If Suguo did that, then this game would get all the media attention SAO did already." Oblivion said.

"He's right. When a person dies, there would have to be code that would have to be executed in order for the Nervegear to know when to microwave a person's brain. Suguo's goal isn't to make another death game. His goal is to manipulate a person's thoughts or dreams." Artemis explained.

"Well, I think we all get how difficult the World Tree is now. I think we're ready to give it another go." Oblivion said, nodding at Artemis, which he nodded back and gestured the group to follow him.

The group stood there for a moment, thinking of a plan. They talked to each other, suggesting plans or ideas. Artemis told the group to wait as he wanted to wait for the Sylphs and the Caitsith to get there. However, Recon came a minute after and told Leafa how he escaped the sewers. Recon decided to join the raid as well. The group continued suggesting a battle plan and ideas before the Sylphs and the Caitsith got there. When they did, Artemis gestured them to follow them into the tree. Shortly after, the NPC's were spawning...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

As the group walked into the World Tree, the NPC`s began spawning, as that happened Kirito recklessly charged into the fray. Though he was being reckless, he was fighting with heart, which shows how much he really cares about Asuna. Leafa, Recon and Oblivion hung back to heal everyone. The rest of the group flew towards the horde.

Artemis, as he flew towards the horde, drew his swords and quickly cut one down with a horizontal strike with Hellfire, while blocking an overhead strike from the same NPC. He spun in a whirlwind type fashion and cut two more down, he then slapped away one of the strikes from and NPC on his right. He was in his element once again, and he freely laughed, enjoying the rush he was getting. He spun to intercept a strike coming from an NPC behind him, but as he turned, he saw at least five NPC's coming at him. He smirked, and fell back as Wolf took his place and chopped them to pieces.

Kirito was fighting with pure fire in his heart, killing everything that moved against him, but as he saw how many NPC's there were he had to fall back, as there in front of him, was a wall of NPC's, and may had their bows out.

Artemis flew up to him, and readied his weapons, but it was then, that the Sylphs and Caitsith began blasting them with their magic, ending many lives. The NPC's then turned their attention towards them and began to fire their arrows at the Sylphs. Artemis and Kirito took this chance and charged the enemy, and Kirito activated his Starburst Stream, a skill Kayaba saved to Cardinal upon Artemis's request to keep their weapons and armor from SAO. He cut through the wall, easily and began to make his way towards the entrance to the top of the World Tree.

The NPC's formed a barrier quicker than expected, and knocked Kirito back. Artemis called back to Oblivion to heal Kirito, but Leafa beat him to it. He backed away from the wall of NPC's and struck one of the NPC's that had strayed and attempted to attack the healers.

It was then, Recon had enough, he cast a spell of cutting, and charged the enemy, he managed to cut down the numbers quickly enough, but he soon realized this wouldn't be enough, and thus, decided to cast one of the most powerful spells in the game, a self destruct spell. He opened a large space that allowed Kirito to pass through, or so he thought. Once again the NPC's quickly formed the barrier, but not before shooting him full of arrows.

Oblivion then healed him quickly, and drew his claws, growing tired of fighting over 300 NPC's in a Tree. He called everyone to start charging the the horde to see if they could get through that way. Surprisingly, everyone agreed to the idea and then they dove right into the horde with their blades pointed towards them non stop until they reached the bottom. Artemis however, he activated Black Flame Fury and Demonic Empowerment at the same time and drilled a hole through the NPC's, creating a large gap which everyone had a chance to fly through.

When the group got outside, Artemis said, "Wolf, you log out and make sure you've got that Elmo mask and a torture device of any kind. We'll be dealing with the asshole irl."

"All right. Where do you want to meet this asshole?" Wolf asked.

"The hospital Asuna is in. I'm sure you know where it is." Artemis said.

As the group walked away, Wolf asked "So, what does this guy look like?"

"Oh, not too special. He's got glasses, medium long brown hair, looks like a fucking pedo. Just your average guy." Artemis said.

"Wow, I've got glasses, medium long brown hair, but I don't know about the pedo part, you tell me." Oblivion said.

"If you make the right faces, you'd look like a pedophile. Unlike Suguo, who can make any kind of face and be stuck with a pedophile face." Artemis said.

"Now that must suck for him, but you know what? I bet he is a pedophile, why else would he trap Asuna? God, I hope he isn't doing anything weird to her up there." Oblivion said, looking down as he kept walking.

Artemis stuttered for a moment, but he thought it would be better to not to say anything as he thought it would only make Oblivion and Wolf sad, or angry, or really pissed. Artemis decided to tell them anyways. "Man, I really don't want to say it but Suguo is probably ripping off all her clothes-" as he was interrupted by Oblivion.

"Okay! I heard enough! I don't wanna know! You tell Wolf later-" Oblivion said, being interrupted by Artemis.

"Shush, it'd be better for you to be aware of the shit she is going through right now because we helped Kirito get his ass up there, you might as well know why we needed to get her out asap. Look, Suguo is pretty much raping her up there. He's telling her that he's gonna put a recording of it on one of the monitors in her hospital room and then fuck around with her body irl." Artemis said, "Not only that, but he's doing it front of Kirito, he reduced the Pain Absorbers from 11 to 8, and has pinned him with Elucidator, I think, but he also has a gravity spell going on."

"I still wish I didn't hear that but you're right. It's good to know why I have my buttons pushed to help him get his girlfriend out of the most fucked up situation. You guys are gonna kill him aren't you." Oblivion asked, smiling.

Artemis simply replied with a, "Maybe," as they continued walking.

"Oh really? I'm coming with, I'd like to see the little bastard bleed. I'd also like to see Wolf in that Elmo mask." Oblivion said.

"Bring some kind of scary mask and a weapon then. If you don't have a mask, get a hood that'll cover your face." Artemis said.

"Oh no worries, I've got a big bird mask I took- I mean borrowed from the guy at the halloween store." Oblivion said.

"It's not halloween man." Artemis said.

"Yeah, I know. You know what? I've got a bugs bunny costume, I'll cover that thing up in fake blood." Oblivion said.

"Good then, wear that." Artemis said, as he gestured the group to log out.

When Caleb woke up from his Nervegear, he got the keys to his car and his hoodie. He got into his car soon after he messaged Alex and Owen if they were ready. Caleb was picking Alex up, and Owen was driving his truck. When they had gotten there, they noticed that neither Kazuto, nor Suguo was in the parking lot. Soon after, a van was parked. It was Suguo, and though, he didn't notice the fact that Caleb, Alex and Owen were lurking in their vehicles, getting their stuff ready. Caleb had brought a needle which had a drug, which if he injected it into Suguo's bloodstream, he would pass out, sleeping for about 10 minutes. They noticed that Kazuto gotten to the hospital and Caleb and the others got out of their vehicles. They snuck up behind Suguo and Caleb injected the drug and dragged him into the trunk of his car, before Kirito could even see or hear what happened.

They drove off to Alex's place, which he had a good space in his basement, which had a furnace which they could put the body in after. Suguo was tied to a table, which the table was stuck in place. When Suguo woke up, Owen backhand slapped him on the side of his head and said "What's up doc?" in a creepy, unsettling take on bugs bunny's voice. Soon after, Caleb walked in with his katana. Alex walked in with his Elmo mask on, with his Raven watching Suguo suffer from Alex's shoulders. Alex held the same knife that avenged Caleb, a tri-dagger with the blade painted red and black with black leather straps wrapped around the handle. If Alex simply stabbed Suguo with it, he'd need a team of surgeons to seal the wound.

 **Warning : Some may find this content from here on out disturbing. But this is rated Fiction M, so if don't take violent scenes well, we recommend that you close the story now.**

Suguo started to struggle and yelled, "What the fuck!? Who are you people!?"

"Oh, we're nobody. The only thing we represent right now is the pain you caused upon Kazuto and Asuna. Now that pain is about to become physical." Alex said, as the slit Suguo's wrist slightly. Suguo was screaming now.

"I own a big company! You can't do this, they'll find out soon enough!" Suguo yelled.

"Actually, no you don't you fucking liar. Asuna's dad does. You really think we're that stupid?" Caleb said, as he chopped Suguo's left index finger off.

Suguo continued to scream, "Why!? Why!?" He repeated 3 times before Owen said, "Because you see Suguo, I hate rapists, I also hate the fact you kept Asuna and 299 others from SAO stuck in Virtual Reality, just so you can have you're fucking guinea pigs."

Owen then took a bag of carrots from the suitcase he brought at whacked Suguo on the crotch multiple times, until he heard a popping sound. Suguo screamed much louder this time, but then eventually couldn't because he lost his voice, and had trouble breathing.

"You know who else I hate? People who fuck with my friends! I also hate people who literally fuck my friends without their consent!" Owen said as he took a carrot and jabbed Suguo in the eye with the end, leaving his eye loose and eventually the eye hung outside his socket, from his optic nerve.

"Hey, you know who I hate Suguo? Everyone! So fuck you!" Alex said as he cut his optic nerve in half, leaving the eyeball to fall on the ground.

Caleb walked into the room with a generator and a can full of half melted nails, "Look what I found everyone! Now let me do the honours," He said, smirking evilly, he grabbed one of the nails with some tongs and grabbed Suguo's arm and pulled it where it was stretched and proceeded to drive the nail into his hand. He screamed in pure agony, but while he was doing this, Caleb grabbed Suguo's other arm and did the same thing, and Wolf quickly held his legs down while Caleb inserted nails into each of his feet. He then took some jumper cables and attached them to each of the nails, and said, "Have fun," He then turned on the generator, "Now, boys lets leave for five minutes, we should give him time to cook," the two others nodded and walked out of the room.

After the five minutes were up, Caleb walked back into the room, with what he called, his tray of toys. The tray contained an assortment of scalpels and knives,it also contained many needles filled with adrenaline, he drew one knife and a needle, he then woke up the poor bastard with an adrenaline shot, and laughed as he woke up, "Oh you, you can't sleep when we are having a party!" Caleb said happily, before he became angry all of a sudden, "what would you think of me, if I came into your home and fell asleep, not very good would you?"

Suguo cried, "Why? Why are you doing this, I only wanted to be with my beloved, please stop, we can talk about this," he said.

"Nope, you are a bad man, who raped Asuna, and I cannot simply allow that without some punishment," Caleb said, back to being happy, but once again he had another mood swing and began laughing maniacally, " Now, you see, all the bad things you have done, have led to this brilliant moment," He then drew the knife up to the man's chin, before flicking it away, and laughing, he then became angry once again, "Now it's your turn to pay!" Caleb began crying, "You hurt Asuna, and Kazuto, my friends," He looked up, furious, and cut off one of Suguo's fingers, and then went on to finish cutting off each and every one of his fingers on each of his hands, Suguo crying hysterically.

Caleb laughed once again, and said, "You ready? It's time for the harvest," He then added some more adrenaline into the man's system, and drew one of his scalpels, he then made a cut just above the waist and another just below the rib cage, and then drew a vertical line in between, creating a doorway to the organs. He reached in and grabbed the liver, and said, "Something my mother had taught me, you must liver life to the fullest," he said happily. He then grabbed the large intestine and wrapped it around his neck like a scarf, "What a wondrous scarf, may I keep it? Oh of course I can," He laughed, he then began taking out other organs, "You gotta be kidney me, this is GORE-geous, I have been waiting a very lung time for this." He continued to spew organ puns, as he pulled out Suguo's organs.

As he was about to take Suguo's heart, the only real vital organ he took, other than one lung, he said, "Well it's been fun and all, but it's time to say goodbye, have fun!" He then ripped the heart right out, ending Suguo's life.

Soon after, Caleb called Alex and Owen to come down and clean up the mess. As they walked into the room, they noticed how Suguo's organs were scattered across the room. To this, Owen said, "Huh, I guess you weren't very ORGAN-ized, which would have caused this hell of a mess."

As Caleb turned his focus to Owen and Alex, he said, "Well, it's time to clean up guy's. Alex, the furnace is there right?"

Alex pointed towards the furnace and said, "Yup, that's the furnace. You go ahead and put this mess of a human birth away."

Owen and Caleb started to clean up the mess that they had made. Caleb put all of the organs into the furnace. Owen put the body into the furnace and helped Alex mop up all of the blood. They also disposed of the outfits they had on, since they were covered in Suguo's blood. Once the weapons were cleaned up and everything looked sparkly clean. They went upstairs, only to see someone knocking on the door. It was Sinon, she had to pick something up she left at Alex's house, but Alex decided to get it for her due to the fact that they had just murdered someone in their basement.

Alex hasn't gotten any noise complaints, as the room was specially put together to withstand noise, even the loud, agonizing screams Suguo made as Caleb pulled his organs out. Each of them went home.

 **The next day.**

Caleb had been watching the news, to find out that the media noticed how Suguo was missing. There was no evidence found by the police however and they couldn't piece together any information. They couldn't conclude anything and eventually just gave up on the case, concluding that he committed suicide.

 **School, Lunch Period**

Caleb had been walking around the school, bored out of his life. His original friends were 24-25 now and they definitely were not going to school. However, Owen had messaged Caleb that he'd be signing in to hang out with him for a bit. He supposedly was going to pull a prank on Lisbeth too, as Caleb told him that she'd be in the cafeteria, weirdly stalking Kirito and Asuna.

Caleb walked to the cafeteria, to find Owen by the cafeteria entrance. Owen quickly gestured him to be quiet. "What kind of prank are you pulling on her?" Artemis asked, curious of the prank he was about to witness.

"Oh, nothing much, I've got a little squirt gun here with ice cold water." Owen said, quietly laughing.

Owen then gestured Caleb to walk over to the side and take a video. Owen walked slowly towards her. When he'd got there, he slowly pointed the squirt gun to the back of her neck. When he'd got the angle right, he sprayed it down her back. Soon after she squeaked and Owen and Caleb were laughing as Caleb continued to record.

"You weren't expecting that now were you?" Owen said, laughing.

"You dick! I can't believe you did that!" She yelled, as Owen and Caleb continued to laugh.

Soon after when they got over it,Owen asked, "I never even got you're real name yet and the first thing I do is pull a little prank. Shit, what is it?"

When she got over her anger, she said, "Rika, Rika Shinozaki. That's my name."

"Mine's Owen, Owen Snow, nice to meet the real you," He said.

"Huh, sounds American." Rika said.

"I'm from Canada. I moved here after I got into bad terms with my best friend. Here we are now and we're all cool, somehow." Owen said.

"Well, I'm sure you've got to get going anyways, don't you have work?" Rika asked.

"I'm off today, I'm hanging with Caleb today, just like old times right?" Owen said.

"Yeah, just like old times." Caleb said.

They left and said goodbye to them. As they walked around the school, they saw Kazuto and Asuna sitting by each other, having their lunch. They decided to go and talk to them.

"Well, I just pranked one of your little stalkers." Owen said, laughing. "We got it all on tape too."

"Oh gosh, what did you do?" Asuna asked.

Caleb showed them the video. Automatically once the video played, they knew it was Rika who Owen was pranking.

"Oh my god Owen, she wasn't looking at us, was she?" Kazuto asked.

"Yup she was," Caleb said, laughing, "Fortunately for you guys, mister prankmaster came to save the day."

Once Owen had gotten Rika with the squirt gun in the video, they laughed at her squealing and flailing her arms around. The video ended off there.

"Yeah I know, I like pulling pranks on people. Though I won't do it if they don't prank me back. There wouldn't be a point if the other person weren't pranking you as well." Owen said. Not that he knew that he left the squirt gun with Rika at the cafeteria. She tip toed towards Owen behind him. She got the squirt gun pointed at his neck. When Rika got him, Owen instantly got up and fell over.

"Ha! I got you back! Keiko got it on tape too!," Rika said triumphantly.

"Saw it coming, as soon as I saw you leave that stupid thing at the cafeteria, I knew you were fucked," Caleb said, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, I didn't know I left it, why didn't you tell me?" Oblivion whined.

Caleb laughed, "I wanted to see the look on your face when you got sprayed, which I got."

Oblivion grumbled, "Why does this always happen to me?"

"That's something I can't answer, but either way, it's time to go to the Dicey Cafe," Caleb said.

"Why?" Kazuto asked.

"Well, we want something to drink and I just turned 18, and thank god, Suguha turned 16 just last week, my birthday's different in this world than in last one," Caleb said, sighing.

"When was your birthday in your last life?" Asuna asked.

"February 11th," Caleb replied casually.

"Well best be off to the Dicey Cafe," Kirito said, standing up.

 **Dicey Cafe**

"Looks like fun, I would like a glass of whiskey, please!" Caleb said as he witnessed Kirito's little party.

"Are you sure? You just turned 18 last month, you might get a little too drunk," Agil, or rather, Andrew, said.

"Yes, I'm sure, I've always been able to hold my liquor," Caleb said, Andrew then poured him a glass of whiskey.

Caleb chugged it fast, and as he finished, he said, "Well, that's enough whiskey, I think I'll just have a bottle of Bud Light Lime."

They enjoyed their time there, but after 3 bottles of the beer, Caleb began to really feel the effects of the alcohol. He got up and, thankfully he didn't bring his car to school, or the Cafe, paid and began to walk home with Asuna, Kirito and Suguha.

As he walked into his room, and fell onto his bed, he only thought one thing, ' _I love my life._ '


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3** **  
Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **1 month later**

Artemis awoke in ALO for the first time since the Suguo incident, he was excited to see the new patch coming in for ALO, he knew that Aincrad was coming, however there was something different, the patch notes said that all of Aincrad was coming, not just the first ten floors, something that was different from the anime.

"Well looky here," A voice came from his left, "A kid wearing a grown man's armor, get 'em boys."

Artemis looked to at his attacked casually, before, simply shifting to the side, and the ducking a horizontal blow. He laughed as he dodged every attack they through at his, knowing, however, that if they hit him, nothing would happen due to his Battle Recovery skill. Add that with his life drain sword, Shadow, he was nigh unbeatable.

"Wow, is that all you got, stop trying to hit me and fucking hit me, fuckers" Artemis yelled, laughing. The men, infuriated, attacked recklessly. Though none of their attacks hit, Artemis was starting to get tired of their bullshit. He drew Hellfire, and dashed past one of them, slicing his stomach open as he did so.

The men saw their friend defeated by such a measly blow, began to realize that they were greatly outmatched. They turned and ran from the laughing murderer. "Aww… come back, I was just starting to have fun!" He called, laughing.

He received no response, other than them running even faster. He laughed until he saw Leafa standing behind him. "Oops," he muttered.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She yelled directly into his face.

"What gives? They attacked me first, without provocation at that!" Artemis complained.

"Well, all I saw was you killing that poor man, without him attacking!" She replied, annoyed.

"Yeah, he was the first to attack, I dodged every attack waiting for them to stop, well guess I may have provoked their second attack, but not the first, they said I was a little kid," He rambled.

"Fine, I guess you win this one, but remember, don't attack innocents," She said as she flew away, higher and higher, into the clouds.

Artemis followed her, and he saw her hit the flight limit, and fall into his waiting arms. "What did I tell you about flying too high?" He asked.

"That, if I do it when anyone isn't around, I would fall to my death," she said, grumpily.

"Well, what now?" He asked, "I don't know what to do while waiting for the patch to come about."

"But the patch is already here isn't it?" Leafa asked.

"You didn't read the patch notes, did you?" Artemis asked, laughing.

"Um… I guess not," she muttered, ashamed.

"Why are you so down? There's nothing to worry about, it's better a surprise anyways," Artemis said, comfortingly.

"What do you mean by, surprise?" Leafa asked as they both flew away from the moon.

"You'll see…" Artemis said.

Once Artemis stopped, Leafa stopped by him and asked, "Why are we here now? Something big is happening, right?"

"Oh, it's pretty big, and it's the last thing you'd expect." Artemis said, smiling.

It was time, Aincrad was slowly moving in front of the moon. When it came into view, Leafa asked, "What the hell is that thing moving in front of the moon!?"

"Somewhere we'd been to before." Artemis said.

When Aincrad stopped moving, and the lights flashed from it, Artemis said, "Now we can finally enjoy what Kayaba created, rather than just trying to beat it with the risk of death. I wanted to beat the first and second floor bosses on my own, Before anyone else gets there. Artemis then flew towards Aincrad before Leafa had a chance to react. Artemis flew towards the first dungeon at full speed. When he got there, he quickly fought the enemies through the dungeon flawlessly. He ran through the dungeon and got to the boss room without any problems remembering the layout of the dungeon.

When Artemis entered the room, he quickly charged the boss, activating his Demonic Empowerment skill. He ran towards the boss, drawing Shadow and Hellfire, crossing them to block the boss's first blow, which came at him from the left. He pushed the blade away without effort. Artemis then activated Black Flame Fury and then swung both his swords at the boss until he knew it had died. When it died and he'd got all the items, he quickly flew up to the second floor and then flew to the next floor. Again, he flew through the dungeon and killed the boss much the same way.

When he had finished off the second boss, he noticed he had gotten a rare metal. This metal he had never even heard of and must've been a part of the patch, or might have been in ALO already, before the patch. The metal was called "Bloodlust Ingot." It had enchantments which he never even heard of. One of them was called "Blood Burn," which said that when you cut through an enemy with a weapon with the enchantment, it would deal more damage depending on how low your health was. Another one was called "Blood Freeze," which would freeze a person's limb you cut through from the inside to the outside. Artemis thought he might get new weapons with the enchantments.

Artemis flew up to the third floor and then flew to the third floor dungeon. He had whipped through the third floor dungeon easily, but it took a little more time than before, but still quickly. Before he had opened the third boss room, he heard footsteps from the behind. When he saw a group of people behind him. In front was Kirito and Asuna, behind them was Wolf, Oblivion, Nero, Agil, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, and Leafa, which Kirito spoke first and said "Well you must've gotten excited to leave your girlfriend behind to beat the first two bosses."

"Yeah sorry about that, but I did get a rare metal from the second boss which I'll give to Leafa if I get anything better." Artemis said.

"Yeah? What kind of metal?" Leafa said, as she walked up to Artemis and glared at him.

"Bloodlust Ingots. I've never heard of them before." Artemis said, showing Leafa the metal from his inventory.

Leafa read the description and asked Lisbeth to take a look at it. Lisbeth noticed that the metal was added to the patch that was released. She also noted that it was a high end metal in ALO and New Aincrad, which was better than most metals. "Well this metal can be used to upgrade everyone's gear by a good amount, since a lot of it is from SAO, and a lot of the new metals and weapons are higher level." Leafa said.

"I'll hold on to them then until I find anything that interests me." Artemis said.

Artemis opened the door and quickly charged the boss when it came into view. He drew both his swords and quickly got ready to block the first blow. When both blades struck together, Artemis quickly pushed the blade away and swung towards the boss's wrist, stunning it. After, Artemis called everyone except for Wolf, Oblivion, and Nero to keep the boss down, while Artemis, Wolf, Oblivion and Nero activated all of their unique skills. They then charged the boss and attacked it with everything they got. The boss died within 10 seconds.

After the boss exploded, and everyone got their boss completion loot, Artemis saw that he'd got the final attack bonus. He'd got a new metal. It was called "Elemental Ingot," which had enchantments for each of the elements, Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Lightning, and Ice. It also described that the metal can be used to create a long list of weapons and armor. He let Lisbeth take a look at the metal and turns out, if you smith it into a weapon and you want a specific element, you have to use a magic spell called, Smith's Wishes, and during which you must say the element required at the end of said spell, luckily, since Lisbeth is a blacksmith, she already knows the spell, and has the required skill to use it, as her skill is maxed out.

When Lisbeth told Artemis this, Oblivion yawned and said "It's 12 in the morning, I gotta get going."

Everyone else said they had to log off as well, and so everyone logged out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion and Arthegus are owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **the 2 tailed fox**

 **A/N: I know this is a bit late, and all, but a new OC is coming, he was made for the previous story but we sadly forgot about him, thus him being introduced as a character in this story, as well as a new main character, he deserves that for the wait at least. He also has a guild, Knights of the Full Moon, it will feature other OC's from you guy's as well as a few from us. That is all enjoy the story.**

 **New Aincrad**

The group of twelve logged back on to clear a few floor bosses. Before they did so, Lisbeth contacted the other 11 members of the party so that she and Oblivion can make some new weapons for everyone with the metal they earned from the third floor boss. Oblivion, Lisbeth and Silica logged on early however and Silica finished mastering Oblivion's Beast master Skill, afterwards, Oblivion hatched his Hawk egg. Lisbeth made sure they had a shop to work in.

Lisbeth already bought a new shop, but different than her last since they were only on floor 9 at the time. Oblivion and Silica were entering the building for the first time. Oblivion opened the door into the shop and noticed that Lisbeth was looking at the equipment that was included with the shop when they'd bought it. Once the door squeaked when Oblivion opened the door, Lisbeth looked towards Oblivion, noticing that there was a hawk sitting on Oblivion's shoulder.

"What'd you bring an animal into the shop for!?" Lisbeth asked, freaking out.

"Well you see, this is my loyal hawk who will, do things for me. I just haven't put him to the test yet." Oblivion said, while Silica walked in behind him.

Lisbeth realized that the hawk on Oblivion's shoulder was a beast, much like Pina, which Silica takes ownership of. "Oh, I thought that was just an animal. What's it's name?" Lisbeth asked.

"I actually never thought about a name yet. I'm not a good at making names anyways. Do you two have any ideas?" Oblivion asked.

"Hawken? I think that works. It combines you're real name with the word Hawk, so I'd think would work." Silica suggested.

"You know what? I like it, Hawken is his name." Oblivion said. The Hawk had black feathers on the top and white on the bottom. It can scavenge items in an area, which helps to find rare items. "Now, to the shop. Doesn't Artemis have that metal we were gonna use to make those weapons? "

"Yeah. I think he's got 30 ingots. Now I'm sure since your blacksmith skill is maxed, that you have a spell called Smith's Wishes. It's the spell we're gonna need in order to allow to bind a certain element to the weapons we make. The metal can be made into a whole list of weapons, which include everyone's favorite types of weapons." Lisbeth explained.

Lisbeth then opened a page on her menu which listed all of the weapons they could make, which proved to be a long list.

Artemis wanted a pair of Scimitars, with one of them having the Ice element, and the other with the Earth element, as he'd recently acquired an ability that allowed him to carry a second weapon on him, and as dual wielding counted as a single weapon, he believed a different dual wield set would be fun for a new experience. He also wanted a bow, with the lightning enchant, as it would, quite literally, blow the enemy away.

Oblivion of course wanted a new pair of Claws, but he did grow tired of just punching his enemies, so he also thought about getting a longsword and a shield. Oblivion would get the Water element on one claw, and lightning on the other. But if it turned out he got a sword and shield, he'd get the water element on the shield, and lightning on the sword. He wanted this because of course water can bring electricity in close contact easily with one's body.

Kirito wanted to replace the Dragon's Blade which Artemis gave to him with a longsword, with the lightning element on it. Kirito would then give Artemis the Dragon's Blade for him to decide what to do with it.

Wolf decided he wanted a new khopesh after reading the patch notes about the metal that if you made a khopesh with the metal, it'd be longer than his current one. Wolf wanted the Fire element on his of course.

Nero wanted a warhammer with the Air enchant on it, as he wanted something that would blow enemies away on impact with the weapon.

Asuna wanted a new rapier, with the Ice element on it.

Sinon wanted a traditional longbow, with the Ice element. She also wanted two daggers with the water element.

Lizbeth wanted a new mace, with the Earth element on it.

Silica wanted a dagger with the Air element on it.

Leafa wanted a katana with the Air element.

Agil wanted a battle axe with the Fire element.

And finally, Klein wanted a katana with the Fire element.

And with that, Oblivion received a message from Artemis, telling him everyone's orders. When he'd got the message, two minutes later, the rest of the group entered the shop. Artemis handed Oblivion a bag with the metal.

"All right, you got that message right?" Artemis asked.

"Yup. I got Lisbeth's and Silica's orders as well." Oblivion said, as he walked to the forge, opening the message containing everyone's orders.

When Oblivion and Lisbeth finished forging and enchanting the weapons everyone requested, they handed them to everyone. They noticed that depending on the element you got on the weapon, the weapon would be coloured based on the element.

Artemis gotten two Scimitars. One of them was baby blue and glowed bright blue and white. If an enemy gets close to the blade, it would slow them down. Upon striking any part of their body, it will freeze up completely, and while that's all fine and dandy, it also blocked all fire damage coming in from all sources. He also got the bow, he wanted, the runes on the side were glowing gold, and the bow itself was black. The bow, when shot, would blow the target back with the force of a bolt of lightning, and it would burn just as much.

Oblivion made the final decision to make a longsword and a shield. The shield had the Water element on it, and whenever Oblivion performed a shield bash, or if an enemy hits the shield, water will splash onto them. The shield glowed a deep blue and white color, and it shimmered in the light. The shield was black with a blue emblem on it of a hawk, with a white outline around it. The longsword glowed yellow and white. had a black blade and a yellow crossguard, with a topaz gem in the middle on each side of the crossguard. The pommel was yellow and it was shaped like a lightning bolt. The leather straps wrapped around the handle was black. When Oblivion used the sword on an opponent, electricity will flow through them and will cause extra damage. With the shield Oblivion has as well, it adds extra lightning damage when the enemy is drenched.

Kirito's longsword also had the lighting element on it. Kirito's for some reason ended up differently than Oblivion's. It was blue and strangely shaped like dark repulsor, however, it was black bladed, with a blue crossguard, and a slit down the middle of the blade, just big enough to fit a blade in, it was designed to be a defensive slit, as he could block a sword thrust and then proceed to rip it from his opponents hands. The blade itself was heavy, just the way Kirito liked it, and he swung it a few times, before saying, "It's a good sword, thanks once again Lisbeth," He smiled at Lisbeth, causing Oblivion to look at him suspiciously.

Wolf's khopesh had a fire red and orange camouflage pattern on his blade. The handle was painted black and had red leather straps wrapped around on the handle, similar to how the Master Sword's straps are wrapped. Whenever Wolf struck on an enemy with the blade, there is a 5% chance it'll cause an explosion on impact. With that, the enemy might catch on fire, or take extra damage. Whenever Wolf swung the blade, flames would emit from the blade as it moved a direction, and would stop if the blade wasn't moving quick enough, or the weapon wasn't drawn.

Nero's warhammer was white with silver linings. The handle had black leather straps wrapped around it. With having the Air element on it, the hammer acted much like the gravity hammer from Halo. Whenever Nero impacted the ground, or an enemy, objects and enemies within 2 meters of range would fly away. The hammer would emit a bright white light whenever the hammer impacted on something hard.

Asuna's new rapier had a blade with half of it being painted white, and the other half being sky blue. The guard was baby blue with diamonds engraved on the guard. The handle was painted white. The pommel, being a small one, had the shape of a snowflake, made entirely of diamond. Whenever Asuna struck an enemy with this rapier, the part of the enemy that was struck would freeze up and the enemy's health would slowly drain. If Asuna wanted to finish the enemy quickly, she would have to keep striking so the enemy would become frozen.

Sinon's longbow glowed bright blue and white. The handle was baby blue and the rest was white. Whenever Sinon shot an arrow with the bow, the arrow would freeze an enemy's insides, eventually freezing their outsides. The freezing is quicker if the enemy is drenched. Sinon's daggers would drench an enemy in cold or hot water, depending on the user's wishes, in an area they are struck by it. The daggers had white blades and the handles were blue.

Lisbeth's new mace was stone grey, with a handle painted white. Whenever Lisbeth struck an enemy with the mace, it would hit with enough force to break the ground beneath them, if they were lucky enough to block the strike. The mace was also unbreakable, due to the earth element.

Silica's dagger was extremely light blue, with a white blade, which shone in the light. It struck enemies with a blast of wind, that devastated enemies and threw them away like they were toys.

Leafa's katana had a green hilt with a black blade, when swung, the blade, upon a custom spell being cast, could shoot blasts of wind that could cut a mountain in half.

Agil's battle axe glowed fire red and bright orange and the light flowed through the axe as well. The edges of the axe were red, and the handle was orange. The pommel was shaped like a torch and was made entirely of ruby. Whenever Agil struck an enemy with the axe, the axe would glow brighter and sent fire flying into an enemy.

Klein's katana had a blend of fire red, orange, and yellow on the blade and the handle. The hilt was black. The blade glowed a bright orange color and whenever Klein struck an enemy with the blade, flames were sent towards the enemy much like how Agil's axe would.

"Well, there you go everyone. This should help us clear another floor boss." Oblivion said, when him and Lisbeth finished creating their new weapons.

Wolf's raven looked towards Oblivion's hawk, and as well as pina, suspiciously. "Hey, what's getting you down Raven?" Wolf asked.

 _*Those birds over there, I will reap them of their souls.*_ Raven said, just to Wolf.

"Um, Raven, they don't have souls. We're in a game remember?" Wolf said, but soon after, Sinon butted in.

"Wonderful, you somehow got that bird in here so you can socialize with it." Sinon said.

Artemis soon saw this conversation and asked Wolf if Oblivion and Silica's pets are bothering Raven. Raven replied himself that they were but he couldn't do anything about it without revealing what power he has over the system.

Artemis soon walked to the door and said, "C'mon, that boss isn't gonna kill itself, is it?"

"And already, I'm getting flashbacks." Kirito said.

The group went to the dungeon on floor 10. With their new weapons, it took some getting used to, but it wasn't too long until everyone got into the hang of the abilities and properties the weapons had. Soon they got to the boss door, but before they went in, Leafa quickly healed the group, including herself. They soon walked into the boss room.

Flames were set around the walls of the room on torches, and soon, a monster fell onto the ground from the top of the room. It was a monster that took the form of a bull, however it stood up with a pair of external claws, much like the ones Oblivion had.

"Well looks like I'll be testing my strength against something with a weapon like mine!" Oblivion said, before he charged the boss, blocking a strike from the left with his shield.

Soon after, the two dual wielders, Artemis and Kirito charged the boss, blocking a strike from the right heading towards Oblivion. Artemis quickly ran up the boss's left arm afterwards and then stabbed through the wrist with both swords. While the swords were still in the wrist, Artemis moved towards the head of the foul beast while keeping the swords in the beast's arm. Artemis was however stopped on his tracks as the beast bashed Artemis with one of its horns. Kirito went up the other arm, doing the same thing Artemis did, but before he could prepare to take a swing at the bull's head, the boss swung its arm around, sending Kirito towards the wall.

While Artemis and Kirito did this, at the same time the rest of the group charged the boss. Sinon was flying through the air using her wings as she hurled the boss with ice arrows, slowing the boss down. Leafa and Silica were going for the arms, while Oblivion and Nero were going for the legs. Nero could flop the monster over with the force of air emitting from his hammer as he smashed the boss's legs, while Oblivion blocked any kicks with the shield, and also electrocuting the boss's drenched legs, which kept the boss down.

When the boss's health got into the red, Artemis called for what he and the others named the "Quadfire Assault." When Artemis called for this, Oblivion, Nero, Wolf, and Artemis would activate their best unique skills. Artemis's, being Black Flame Fury, Nero's, being Instant Karma, Wolf's, being Blood Wrath, and Oblivion's, being Blur of Aura.

After Artemis called for the Quadfire Assault, the four of them, who were now named the "Death Game Avengers" for avenging many deaths caused at the hand of the PK'ers of SAO, quickly activated their skills and quickly ended the boss in less that 7 seconds.

The boss was finished, and as it exploded into shiny polygonal shards, the group of 12 cheered. It seemed that Nero got the last hit this time. He got an item called the "Orange Tracker." It can let the wearer track down orange player's, allowing them to push the SWC forward, as they killed the killers of the innocent, and also went on their own missions as well, or as Nero was concerned, this is what he thought in his mind.

"Well I see you got the final hit this time." Artemis said, smiling as he walked towards Nero.

"Well thank you for seeing that for once. I got an item called the Orange Tracker. It can trace down Orange player's. I thought since our guild was based off of saving the lives of the innocent from the orange player's, or simply avenging them, that you can have the item." Nero said, handing Artemis the item.

Artemis laughed for a second and said, "You know, I only made that guild because we were in a death game. Laughing Coffin was a huge threat and someone needed to step up and wipe them out."

"And that's why I joined. I wanted to avenge the death of someone I met when I logged on to SAO." Oblivion said, walking towards them.

"And I joined because those pricks were being a dick to my girlfriend." Wolf said.

"You know who everyone has been calling us? Us four?" Artemis asked, but nobody knew, so Artemis said, "The Death Game Avengers. People may only be calling us four that, but everyone in this room helped dearly in order to stop Laughing Coffin and other murder guilds."

Soon after Artemis's speech, people were already drawing tears, especially Oblivion, as he had a dark backstory with Laughing Coffin before he joined the guild. "Now let's get some shut eye. It's getting late." Artemis said as he logged out...

 **The Next Day, New Aincrad**

A guild, Knights of the Full Moon was reformed in New Aincrad after the SAO incident. The guild was a floor clearing guild and they had cleared 5 floors in SAO. The leader of the guild, was named Roxas, was speaking with a friend of his, named Arthegus, about the reformed SWC guild and how they wiped out Laughing Coffin with the KOTBO guild.

"Yeah, it's true, a guy who goes by Artemis formed a mercenary guild and actually wiped out Laughing Coffin. Now they came back in ALO before RCT Progress was no more. Some rumoured that the new SWC is a floor clearing guild." Arthegus said.

"Really? Looks like we've got some competition now don't we? We have plenty of spies, how about we get one to investigate them?" Roxas suggested.

"That's the problem, they don't have headquarters yet so they could be anywhere, and they're going to clear another floor to buy one." Arthegus said.

"How about the Death Game Avengers? Are the four of them here together?" Roxas asked.

"Actually yes, the Death Game Avengers are banded together again. They are really powerful, apparently they pulled something off called the Quadfire Assault. It finished off a boss in less than 7 seconds." Arthegus said.

"Interesting… All right, let me just get a spy to investigate Artemis then." Roxas said, before Arthegus grabbed his arm.

"No! You can't get a damn spy on Artemis! He's the damn leader of that guild and need I remind you he was involved with clearing that damn game, everyone thought he was dead!" Arthegus said.

"Alright, who do you suggest I get a spy on then?" Roxas asked.

"None," They heard a voice coming from behind them.

They turned to see all four of the Death Game Avenger's standing there, weapons drawn and each with a smirk on their face, but that wasn't all who were there, Kirito and Asuna, as well as Leafa and Sinon standing there, none of which they would want to mess with.

"So, I didn't need a spy after all? I just needed you to come to me." Roxas said, smirking.

"Kid, you must got balls if you're gonna smirk at us like that." Wolf said, smirking even wider.

"Artemis, I know you may have cleared SAO, but I've got a job to pursue, so if you would mind-" Roxas said, before being interrupted by Artemis.

"Yeah I cleared SAO with Kirito himself over here. That gives you a reason not to mess with us, but I'll say something right here and now, I will not stop clearing floors, as my goal is to get Kirito and Asuna their house back, so if you wish to see our power for yourself, come with us, and see the might of our team, as we may work well together, so if you wish to join an alliance, you may, just like the SWC and the KOTBO were in SAO." Artemis said.

"Dude, you can win this, we might as well join them for now." Arthegus whispered.

"Heard that!" Wolf said, "What do you mean win? We ask to form an alliance and now you're speaking of winning?! Fuck you!" Artemis and Oblivion struggled to hold him back, as the two men across from them backed away slightly.

"Should have let me talk Arthegus. If it's an alliance you want, I guess you can have it as you guy's might overwhelm me with that Quadfire Assault you guy's used on floor 10." Roxas said, as he walked towards Artemis, gesturing for a handshake. They shook hands.

"All right, it's a deal. And just to make it clear, that Quadfire Assault thing we pulled off is just a codeword for us four to activate special skills." Artemis said, "And now we were heading off to the floor 13 boss fight, it would be fun if you joined, and don't worry, we don't PK anyone unless they attack other players without reason,"

"Well what are we doing sitting around for, get your best men and let's go." Roxas said.

They went to the dungeon and cleared it flawlessly, as Artemis and Co. were survivors of SAO and knew the layout and monsters. They stand before the boss door now, and Artemis opened the door, revealing the boss room...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **A/N : Unfortunately, we have to end the New Aincrad chapters here and move on to writing the GGO arc after this chapter. We hope you enjoyed this part of the series and we hope that you keep coming for more! Enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion and Arthegus are owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **the 2 tailed fox**

 **Floor 13 Boss Room**

"You coming or what?" Artemis asked as he opened the door to the Boss Room.

"Nah, you're Artemis, you can handle a lot of the floor bosses on you're own, can't you?" Roxas said, smirking.

"Fine, you just sit back and watch as the Death Game Avengers deal with this one." Artemis said, also smirking.

 _This guy intrigues me._ Roxas thought for a moment, but soon forgot about the thought.

Artemis, Wolf, Oblivion, and Nero walked in first as the others, Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, Leafa, and Klein walked in behind them.

The boss was a tall beast. It seemed to be a hybrid of a horse with arms and legs, and a rhino. It had a rhino horn and rock spikes on it's arms. The fur on the beast was maroon red and black and the beast's eyes were glowing red.

The Death Game Avengers charged the boss, as well as the others did as well behind them. Artemis jumped over the beast's arm as the beast tried to slap him away. Artemis ran as fast as his stats would allow him to and sliced at the arm, breaking some of the spikes on the arm, dealing extra damage to the boss. In the process, this froze the boss's arm as well.

Wolf took the chance and, with the Fire element on his khopesh, jumped and swung his flaming khopesh at the frozen arm and decapitated it. Wolf then blocked an attack coming from the right, burning the beast's fist, stunning it.

Oblivion then took the chance to get the fist drenched in water, not so the fire would extinguish, but so he could send electricity flowing through it's veins with his electricity sword, which Oblivion soon called "Kinetisys." Oblivion took the shield he called "Force of the Sea" and bashed the beast's fist with the shield, drenching it, allowing Oblivion to quickly slash the boss's fist to send electricity through it. This put the boss in a short paralysis state.

Nero and the others charged the boss, as it wasn't able to move. He ran towards the head of the beast as the others ran to keep it down. Nero, once he got close enough, smashed his hammer into the beast's skull in with such force that it depleted the boss's health down by half.

Artemis then decided to unleash a full on Quadfire Assault, unlike the last one, which didn't last for the whole abilities to be drained out in usage. Artemis called a Quadfire Assault, which then, the Death Game Avengers stood side by side, facing the boss.

 _Oh shit, I'm about to witness what everyone's making a fuss about_. Roxas thought, observing closely.

Artemis counted down from 3 to 0. When he reached 0, they activated all of their most powerful skills. The DGA group charged the boss with all the speed and aggression the game allowed with the stat increases. Artemis slashed the boss with his Black Flame Fury 100 hit combo while his Demonic Empowerment skill was active. Oblivion circled the boss, slashing and stabbing through whatever spots there were to slash, or stab, which were everywhere. Wolf furiously stabbed the boss through the chest multiple times. Nero kept smashing whatever limb or bones were still intact, as he wanted everything to be broken as he thought it should've died after most likely breaking the beast's skull.

By the time their abilities ran out of use, the boss's hp was 1% to being dead. Artemis took the honours and finished the beast off by stabbing the beast's chest through with both of his scimitars.

 _So, that's the Quadfire Assault everyone's been raving about. Just four guys using unique abilities at the same time, ripping_ _a boss apart._ Roxas thought. As he thought about this, he spaced out and Artemis was snapping at his ear.

"Hey, you hear me?" Artemis said.

"Ow ow, yes I can hear you, I just, spaced out is all." Roxas said.

"Now you can see how useful it'd be if our guilds formed an alliance, right?" Artemis asked.

"I really don't want to but if that's what I need to do then I might as well." Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

Sinon then walked towards them and said, "Yeah I know, it can be a drag. This guy with the khopesh literally talks to a bird."

Raven caught their attention and said to Roxas and Sinon, _*FOOL, I AM NO BIRD, I AM A CELESTIAL BEING_ *

"Oh shit, we got a talking bird?" Roxas rhetorically asked.

"He also likes torturing people with elmo masks." Sinon said.

"Shush! I did that for fun! Why do people have to be so judgemental about it!?" Wolf said.

"You've got quite the group here, I'll say Artemis." Roxas said.

A few minutes later of talking, Arthegus walked in behind them with bad news.

"Roxas, we got trouble at our headquarters! Get you and your little friends out here right now!" Arthegus said.

"Trouble? At our headquarters!? Well how 'bout we… Oh I don't know… Just fucking teleport there!?" Roxas said, angrily.

"That's what I'm doing Roxas, just get your damn crystal!" Arthegus said, trying to find his teleport crystal.

The two guilds teleported to the KOTFM headquarters. They found a swarm of PK'ers from a new murder guild called Deathwish, charging into the headquarters. The Deathwish guild was like Laughing Coffin.

"Damnit! The Deathwish guild! C'mon guys, we gotta get in there asap." Roxas said, running into the headquarters.

The rest of the group charged into the headquarters. As soon as they entered, they saw DW members killing recruits of the KOTFM guild. While the guards killed some, they wouldn't kill them all at the rate they were going.

Artemis and the others drew their weapons and charged the DW members attacking the recruits. Artemis quickly charged a group of 5 and sliced them to bits as his Ice Scimitar slowed them down, or froze them.

Wolf was running towards them, one by one and stabbed them through their chests or their necks as the blade burned easily through flesh and muscle.

Roxas took them on, one by one with his longsword. If the enemy was caught defenseless, Roxas would swing his blade through their insides. The more he killed, the more angrier he became.

Oblivion waited for the enemy to strike his shield, or for the enemy to be caught defenseless so he can bash them with his shield, drenching them first. Oblivion then can use his Kinetisys sword to electrocute their insides and outsides as the electricity went into contact with the enemy's body.

When they were done, and the SWC group met up with Roxas and Arthegus, Artemis said, "Sheesh, this fight was awesome, though some of your recruits died."

"No worries, a medic team is reviving them, as we speak." Roxas said.

"Oh right, we're not in SAO." Artemis said.

"Well why would you think that?" Roxas asked, wondering if he were completely sane.

"Well to think that one might actually like SAO, like the leader of Laughing Coffin himself, PoH. I really didn't mind SAO anyways. I met many friends there, It was exhilarating because there was so much at stake, even my life." Artemis said.

"You are emotionless and cold." Roxas said.

"Well that's what I said, after Kirito may have re enacted terrible events." Oblivion said, smirking.

"I told you to shut up about that!" Kirito yelled as Oblivion laughed.

"Well, have you seen PoH? He's much more emotionless than anything! If anything I'm just crazy." Artemis said.

"And I bet not a single brain cell of yours would be able to believe that Artemis here reincarnated from another universe." Oblivion said.

"Yeah, you're fucking lying to me, there's no way in all hell that's true." Roxas refused.

"That's how he knew that Heathcliff of the Knights of the Blood Oath was actually Akihiko Kayaba, but I still can't explain I guess." Oblivion said.

"How about this…" Artemis said, about to pull off something he didn't want to have to do. "Two guys walk into a VRMMO, a player mysteriously dies on a live show. A man with a pistol shoots a screen with the show playing on it. Later, a group of people come to that world and get rid of the killer."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, you'll find out later. For now, I'd like to switch my focus to wiping out the Deathwish guild before we clear more floors. Care to join me Roxas?" Artemis asked.

Roxas looked at him, surprised. He never wiped out a guild before, not that he wanted to or needed to. Roxas's guild was just attacked however, so he thought of doing it.

"All right, let's go." Roxas said, smirking…

 **Credits**

 **Characters** **:**

 **Artemis is owned by** **yozila85**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion and Arthegus are owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Nero is owned by** **Deathstorm4000** **(who is not on fanfiction)**

 **Roxas is owned by** **the 2 tailed fox**

 **Main Team** **:**

 **yozila85 : Main Writer and Author**

 **Dark wolf knight 3 : Co Author and OC Manager**

 **Urolutze : Secondary Writer**

 **Notice : Any OC that is based off of a non-fictitious person and given dark backstory in this story does not account for events in real life. We give our characters that are based on ourselves dark backstory for the purpose of the story and not our own actions in reality.**

 **Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online, only our characters, and changes made to the original idea of Sword Art Online contained in this story.**

 **OC Submission:**

 **If you would like to submit an OC for us to possibly introduce into the next story, (Example: Roxas is a submitted OC) then use the template below and submit them by PM'ing Dark Wolf Knight 3 you're filled in template.**

 **Use this Template:**

 **Name (Ingame and real (not actually real, an OC's real name does not require to be your real name)):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Looks:**

 **Bio:**

 **Armor:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Personality:**

 **Skills (ex. One Handed)(Skills you focus on):**

 **Stats (Focused stats)(ex. STR, STA, AGI):**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the second installment to the series. If you would like to read the GGO arc, that will be coming soon, just follow and favourite yozila85, that way you can find out when the third installment comes out.**

 **Be aware that the next installment might be strange, for example, we're not too sure if yozila85 is going to write the next one with Urolutze, instead it might be Urolutze and DWK3 writing. We're also not too sure if Artemis is going to be taking on Deathgun yet, it might just be Kirito, Sinon, Wolf and Oblivion. We have much to plan for this summer to write, as well Urolutze is going to be long distance during the summer.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story, and come back for the next one!**


End file.
